Beauty and the Monster
by Pheobe Floros
Summary: When Fujioka Haruhi gets pulled into the Kira case, will she emerge unharmed? Or will she fall victim to the Death Note? Some fluffy love...but I'm trying to make a serious fic here. Rated for future violence and maybe more...? R&R!


****

Hello, I love Death Note and I loooove OHSHC. I don't think that the two of them would necessarily go well together, but

Amanda Farbe - StoryWeaver's **Confessions of a Shadow King** **changed my mind. So I attempted to write my own fic. It's defiantly not as good as hers (she OWNES) but I thought I'd give it a try. **

**I only own the annoying, nameless blonde, everything else belongs to their respective owners. (The itilics are supposed to be spoken in English while the rest of the dialouge is in Japanese. sorry if it's confusing!)**

**(I'm not sure where Ouran Academy and To-Oh are located so I placed them in Kyoto and Tokyo, respectivly. As a typical American, those are two of the few Japanese cities that I do know. I'm sorry if it upsets you...but if you would like to inform me where they are, I would be grateful!)**

**Please enjoy! Oh, and REVIEW!****Beauty and the Monster**

* * *

**By: Phoebe Floros**

As the morning sun soaked our room in golden light, I propped myself up on one elbow and studied Tamaki's sleeping features. The way his eyebrow led to the sharp point of his nose, to his lips, curling upward in a sort of kiss was almost angelic. His mop of sunshine hair took the place of a halo on his head, giving him such a peaceful air. My heart felt at the same time heavy with the burning liquid emotion of love and as weightless and delicate as a bubble in danger of being popped. Having lost my mother, I had resigned myself from allowing love to fully envelope me ever again. I didn't want to face that kind of tragedy again, so while I allowed myself to have casual friends, I never became very close to them. Until Host Club, that is.

When I arrived at Ouran Academy, out of uniform and dazed by the grandeur buildings and staircases, I had stumbled into Music Room 3, an accident that would forever change me. My faith in love and happiness finally returned, even though emotions of annoyance and aggravation followed. My fellow Host Club members, with the exception of Ootori Kyouya-senpai, were very welcoming and supportive. They became a second family to me, something I didn't even know I was looking for. I was very thankful to them, my friends and now...something more.

Tamaki's breathing was slow and rhythmic. His lips were parted slightly and his arms cradled the pillow underneath his head. When we admitted our feelings for each other, something inside me exploded into joy. I may not have showed it outwardly (I may not even have showed it at all, which I do regret), but Tamaki-san was the best thing that ever happened to me. He may have been incredibly shallow and idiotic, but he had a kind heart, a good soul. When I first met him, I thought he was the same as the rest of the rich snobs that attended Ouran, and in a way, he was. But he also showed me what a good person he could be. He was just a little lost boy who wanted to make people happy. And I had to respect that, whether he came from money or the streets.

After graduation, I didn't speak with most of the Host Club members. Mori accompanied Hunny to a secret facility that would enhance his martial arts abilities. The government viewed Hunny-senpai as a threat or a military gain, the reason why he was recruited. Mori went with him because he is unendingly loyal to his cousin and would never leave him unattended, even though Hunny could hold his own in any match. Kyouya has since traveled to America to study at Yale in the hopes of earning a degree in business so he could eventually take over his father's business, whatever that was. I was never sure of the logistics of it all, it was never clearly pointed out to me, but I'm sure that it was never pointed out to anyone, really. Besides, I'm sure Kyouya's family controlled all of Japan, whether they owned it or set it up as a puppet government isn't clear, but they are defiantly behind all of the major decisions regarding almost everything. As for the Hitachiin twins, they split up. Kaoru was living in Paris as an apprentice to a very high-profile fashion designer. He seemed to be the one that initially made the decision to leave. When Hikaru began to pack for Paris, Kaoru sat him down and told him that they wouldn't always be together, they had to get used to it sooner or later and now seems an opportune time. Hikaru stayed at his parent's house in Kyoto, figuring out what he wanted to do with his life. Hikaru was the only member of the Host Club that I kept in touch with besides Tamaki. He would IM me or send me emails and while I was only a few minutes away by car, he never once came to visit. I don't think he was bitter about me and Tamaki, but I do suspect that he was sad and that seeing the two of us together would make him feel more alone than he already was. The day I left for Tokyo I left him a message containing information like what train station I would be at and at what time I would be there. He never showed up but later I received an email from him apologizing that he couldn't see me off - he was 'busy'. Now, I do doubt that he was, in fact, busy, but I could very well be wrong. It did hurt, considering the fact that I thought we were good friends, but all of that is in the past.

Tamaki had surprised me with an already-purchased top-floor penthouse. The closet was about as big as my old apartment, which is quite big - for a closet. In my protests about rushing into this relationship too fast, Tamaki proposed that we each sleep in a different bedroom. Since the penthouse was so unimaginably huge, that seemed like a logical idea. I mean, who would turn down free room and board at college? Besides, if you were careful, you would never even know someone else was in the next room. To be honest, though, the whole sleeping-in-different-beds thing didn't last very long. No, we were never sexually intimate, I didn't think either of us was particularly ready for that yet, but we did take to sleeping in bed together. We would wake up next to each other and everything was perfect.

I eased myself out of bed and padded to the kitchen where I made myself a cup of instant coffee and popped two slices of wheat bread into the toaster. While the coffee was brewing and the bread was toasting, I headed to the bathroom where I used the facilities and cleaned up a bit. I combed my hair, which had grown just a bit, and wiped the sleep from my eyes with a cold cloth. I threw on some clothes and headed back to the kitchen, where my breakfast was waiting for me. With a slurp and a much I finished my coffee and toast and was out the door. With my book bag slung over my shoulder, I began my first day at To-Oh University.

* * *

I arrived at class with a few minutes to spare. Looking around, I saw so many faces. To my right, there was a girl who looked to be American with a full head of glossy blonde hair and an Anglo nose and jawline. Her eyes were a warm brown, but I only noticed because she immediately greeted me.

"Hello!" Her voice was high and almost squeaky, but she meant well and I smiled at her.

"_Hello,"_ I said in English, nodding to her. She shook her head at me and waved.

"_Am I that obvious?"_

I smiled and nodded slightly and she tossed her head back and laughed.

"Well, would you mind if we spoke in Japanese? I've been studying for almost four years and I think I've got it down right," she said in perfect Japanese. I was surprised; usually Americans don't take the time or energy to learn anyone else's language. She, though, had the correct pronunciation and inflections. I was impressed.

"I don't mind, especially since you speak it very well."

She blushed and ducked her head. "That's awfully nice of you to say. You're English is really good, too." I nodded and concentrated on my notebooks and the tape recorder in my pocket. She saw me fiddling with it and pointed to it. "What's that for?"

I looked up, "It's so I can tape the lecture. I can't jot down everything he says." I smiled.

She looked confused. "Do you think they'll lecture us today? It's only the first day of school."

I shook my head. "You never know. I've learned that for almost anything in life, you should always be prepared."

She was about to say something because her mouth opened and she made a noise, but she stopped and her eyes popped out of her head. Her eyes were locked on the door. I turned to see a boy with honey-colored hair enter the room. His face was almost perfection. Tamaki would be itching to have him in a new rendition of the Host Club if he laid eyes on him. He was tall and very, very handsome. The way he dressed; a tan suit and slacks with a white button–up shirt and a red tie, alone made an impression on me. At the risk of ogling him like the girl next to me, I studied his familiar face – I was sure I had seen him somewhere before. On the train? At the apartment? The restaurant Tamaki took me for our two month anniversary? Or maybe…

"Yagami Raito," the girl next to me whispered.

The newspaper! Yagami Raito, was the smartest boy in all of Japan. He attended classes at both Daikoku Private Academy and Gamou Prep Academy, achieving the highest marks in both of those schools.

I turned to her. "What's he doing in _thi_s class? Are we that smart?" I grinned at her question.

"Well, I like to think I am."

She turned to me. "Oh you do? Who are you?"

"Fujioka Haruhi."

Again, her eyes went wide.

"Please don't tell me you've heard of me. I'm not nearly as well-known as-"

She shook her head in silent desperation and seemed to be looking behind me. Slowly, I turned my head and found myself nose-to-nose with a pale boy with dark, shaggy hair covering his dark eyes. I slithered down in my seat to escape his stare, but to no avail. He followed me down.

"Er, did you want something?" I asked through half-closed lips.

A satirical smile burst onto his features and he moved away from me, sitting, or maybe crouching would be a better choice of words, at his desk with a knuckle in his mouth. "I just wanted to let you know that I am aware of your achievements, Haruhi-chan."

I looked down. _'Who is this guy?'_ I wondered, trying not to make eye-contact.

"My name is Hideki Ryuuga," he said, answering my question, which made me jump slightly.

"Like the celebrity?" The girl next to me grinned.

Ryuuga smiled, too. "Yes, just like the celebrity. Unfortunately, I wasn't graced with his looks or charm, but his name, I do have." Turning his attention back to me, he nodded his head and said, "I hope we can become good friends, Haruhi-chan. I would like that very much."

**Hope ya'll liked it. I don't usually make things this long, but for this fic, I hope to lengthen my chapters. I think I have an idea of where I want this to go…but if you have any suggestions I will be open to any and all of them! Please review! I love them so much!**


End file.
